1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to electrical transformers, and more specifically to transformers of the padmount type.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Padmounted transformers must have a tamper-resistant interface between the terminal cover and tank. While existing padmounted transformers have adequate tamper-resistance interfaces, they all possess certain disadvantages, such as: (a) trapping corrosion promoting moisture via metal overlap areas, (b) possessing "blind spots" which resist painting, which also accelerates corrosion, and/or (c) requiring welding and/or a large number of bends to form the cooperative interface elements, which substantially adds to the labor and material costs.